


[PODFIC] Colorado Springs

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/9444">Colorado Springs</a>, the 6th story in the Retrograde series, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/">LtLJ</a></p>
<p>John put on a fake relaxed smile and started Operation "Try Not to Look Crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Colorado Springs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colorado Springs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



A podfic of the 6th story in the[ Retrograde series](../series/455), [Colorado Springs](9444)

Length: 47:13 minutes

Download link (mp3 format, right click and save)

[Colorado Springs.mp3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/ftmg/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BColorado%2BSprings.mp3)


End file.
